


Haxor

by reader8363



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader8363/pseuds/reader8363
Summary: Ashe is passing the time, when she gets an unexpected visitor and fun happens





	Haxor

Ashe sat down at the tip of the table and was enjoying the peaceful day while inserting her bullets into her rifle. She had the window open to let the Arizona air flow through the meeting room. She glanced up to see her pink hat resting on her matching boots. She didn't know why, but it felt like it was going to be a special day. The last bullet slid in and she cocked it before placing on the table. She cleaned her two golden weapons and made sure that she had enough dynamite for a couple of big heists. A menacing shadow lurked over her, and she said as she cranes her head back, “Bob, could ya kindly move over, I was enjoying the sun.” Her butler and friend, Bob, didn't say anything and headed to the door. He was dressed in the same pink as her. The others would've thought that it was odd if it wasn't against her.

 

That when she heard a creak of the floor. She grabbed her hat off her boots and stood up with Viper in her hands. The others shouldn't be back that quick, they were casing a joint in the other state, and Bob was still with her. The place was out of the way, so you would find you were looking and knew where to find it. She stepped out into the hallway will her finger on the trigger and her eyes slowly sweeping back and forth, looking for any movement. After a few minutes of complete silence, she growled in annoyance and boredom. She really wanted to kill a trespasser. She slammed the door shut and sat back down. She checked the clock to see that it was a little after 1. Since there was nothing to do, she started to practice her shots, going from the highest and farthest to the lowest and closest.

 

That's when Bob struck. The floor shook with each step and she was surprised, that when she went for her coach gun, it was too late.

 

Bob grabbed her by the neck and dragged her to the open window, then he slammed her into the edge of the window, closing and cracking it in the process. She tightened her grip on her rifle and used the butt of it against the side of Bob's head. It put a dent in his pink armor but didn't even phase him. He tossed her and she slid across the table, tearing up her outfit and knocking the stuff off.

 

She was dazed and in pain from hitting the table hard that she didn't register Bob pulling her back and ripping what was left of her pants. She felt something hard behind her, but it was cold. She looked over her shoulder to see Bob standing there with a seven-inch dick. Judging from the heat coming off of it and he didn't have that yesterday morning, she concluded that someone hacked into him and gave him a dick with a small furnace inside to get over the cold. She was about to give her butler some order but was cut off with him lining up and shoved it completely in.

 

She sucked in a breath as she fought to lift herself upright. With the base being on the fritz and the window being closed, it felt nice, then a voice shook her back to reality, “Wow, I wasn't expecting to see you this way, acting like a high and proper slut.”

 

Ashe looked up to see Sombra standing in the doorway, looking like she hopped in the freezer before coming here. She pushed herself up and spun her gun before taking a shot at her, but the pounding that she was getting threw her aim off. The shot missed by a fraction of a hair. She went back to supporting her body and said with venom, “You better end all this, before my gang gets back and after we shut down Bob, we come after you.”

 

Sombra clicked her tongue and said as she brought some small screens, “let's get rid of that pesky gun of yours, so we can talk like civilized women.” Bob yanked the gun out of Ashe's grip tossed it to Sombra, who caught it and added as she started to empty the bullets, “As I was about to say before you rudely interrupted me. I need something from the vault that you are going to be hitting, that's if you don't want this video getting out.” She enlarged one of the screens and spun it for Ashe to see. It was a live feed of Bob fucking her, but Sombra wasn't in the picture.

 

Ashe bowed her head and said, “Fine, what is it that you need.” She needed her pride since she worked so hard to earn it.

 

Sombra smiled and said as she placed the now empty gun on the table and minimized the feed, “glad we could come to an understanding. All you have to do is bring me a lockbox in the vault 666. I'll know if you open it. I'll be in touch, once you have it. Have fun with the new addition.” She walked while moving her fingers around.

 

Ashe was confused, but yelped at his dick vibrating, she shook and sighed with relief as she lowered her aching body onto the table. With this addition, she can work without any stress. Her body grew rigid as she neared her climax. She howled in pleasure as she came and fell back onto the table.

 

Just as Bob was sliding out, she flipped over and said as she wrapped her legs around him, “Oh no you don't, you aren't finished just yet, you need to make up for it.” Bob took the message and started to fuck her again.

 

After a few hours of fucking, she caught her breath and released Bob and he got out of her. She straightened up and started to walk towards her bedroom while taking off her ruined shirt. She was left with her hat and boots on, with her hair being a mess, as she neared her room to be ready before her gang gets back or there would be hell to pay


End file.
